Kongai League
Kongai League is an event organised by few Kongai veterans: Shadowinfinity, Zakid, Ooooog and BlazinrobotsInc. The idea behind the league was to make a tournament for experienced, high-ranked players exclusively. The concept met big support from both members of Kongai community and Kongregate staff. The games started in April and are planned to be finished by the end of June. So far, it has been the biggest Kongai competition ever organised and future editions are to be expected. League Summary System Over 60 players decided to enter the competition. They were divided into two groups: League A and League B (about 30 players each). Games were played in a round robin system - a certain player would receive 2 points for a win, 1 point for a tie and 0 for a loss. However, as it turned out to be impossible for the participants to get the matches done, an alternative way of ranking the players was coined: Score=(Points/Games)*(1+0.01*Neustadl), for players with more than 15 games Score=(Points/Games)*(1+0.006*Neustadl), for players with less than 15 games 12 players advanced from each group. 24 players met in playoffs (8 byes for participants from positions 1-4). The first round was played in Bo3 (best out of 3) mode, 1/8 and quarterfinals in Bo5, semifinals, finals and the 3rd place game in Bo7. Groups League A (31 players): Abush, BlazinRobotsInc, CongBot, Dark_Madmax, dorin, Drakir89, elsabi, Firekrakcer, Garwood, Haloisfun114, JeffCarr, KuMaG, Lordscamz, MaddAddams, Max_Vultur, Monkorn, NicotineJones, Ooooog, richard233, richierich2224, rock_marmot, SeanB2008, Sefthuko, Shortskrt, slackergod, SlimFirosoe, tawiel, themrchook, zakid, zenobius, zissoulander League B (31 players): 7yundao, airbuzz, alekos, Any1Want2BuyACow, Azealin, CardinalSmith, ChadMiller, DaLongone9, Egobeast, Elusive, EsIeX3, FatcatINaHAT, Fivyrn, garcia1000, hamatstic, hitstick3000, ITG_321, LordCristian, Mateusz, oneder, opposik, phantombk201, Protectorez, Shadowinfinity, Sunderbot, suspect00, teli1992, Tensai, TheElemental, turtle88222 Kongai League #1 Group Stage Playoffs Postseason: There will be a postseason tournament which will consist of 24 players, with 8 byes. The top 4 players in each league receive a first round bye. League A # BlazinRobotsInc - FIRST ROUND BYE # zakid - FIRST ROUND BYE # Lordscamz - FIRST ROUND BYE # themrchook - FIRST ROUND BYE # dorin # NicotineJones # Sefthuko # Drakir89 # Abush # Firekracker # richard233 # Monkorn League B # CardinalSmith - FIRST ROUND BYE # opposik - FIRST ROUND BYE # Shadowinfinity - FIRST ROUND BYE # Protectorez - FIRST ROUND BYE # Mateusz # EsIeX3 # airbuzz # ITG_321 # Elusive # hamtastic # hitstick3000 # TheElemental Notes: 4 players didn't confirm their participation, so they had to be replaced with players from further positions. Prizes All players shall receive few physical Kongai cards. First three players will additionally receive Kreds awards: Results Kongai League #1 finished on 30th July 2009. It was won by CardinalSmith, who won 4-2 against opposik in the finals. Full results are in the link below. Kongai League #2 was never completed so there are no winners Discussion regarding to result of League #2 tawiel - Whats actually going on here? One month passing without matches? And that, where the league was almost over? I actually hoped, setups for league season 3 were already on their way… zakid - It’s pretty much dead right now, since half of the players are MIA. To be honest with you, I am not sure if we’ll have the third season (at least I am reluctant about it). Shadowinfinity - Yeah, I think we won’t be doing this again. People just don’t care enough to play their games. We can have more short tournaments though. tawiel - That serously surprises me: I thought, who went through the tournament that far, would take the time to play the last few matches, too. Well, I’ll wait and see if anything new comes up. Patience… Hope, new tournaments will be announced in the forums. Participants Kongai League #3 36 Players * Abush, Avrous, bagatellethief, bloodflash, CardinalSmith, Def3at * EsIeX3, essermin, FrontCombat, Gabriel97, Gassa, guitarvillain * harbringer, harrisonp, ionut12, ITG_321, jakehart100, JonnyBoyy * Kabelis, lightshaver, Lordscamz, mauk, Max_Vultur, opposik * Protectorez, rbanger, Shadowinfinity, snorkle_k0ngai, solarjin, teli1992 * TheElemental, TheHunter250, vice123, YXG_, zakid, ZeroMoge Kongregate Forums * Kongai League #1 - Shadowinfinity Kongai League #2 Discussions * Kongai League #2 - Shadowinfinity * NEW LEAGUE MEMBERS WANTED - snorkle_k0ngai Kongai League #3 Discussions * Interested in the next Kongai league? Start ranking up! - EsIeX3 * Kongai League #3 - EsIeX3 * Kongai League #3 Announcements (Bracket on page 1) - EsIeX3 * Kongai League #3 Reserve List Signup - EsIeX3 * who will win the league tourney - bloodflash Links *Kongai League #1 *Kongai League #2 - League Stages *Kongai League #2 - Playoffs *Kongai League #3 - League Stages *Kongai League #3 - Playoffs Category:Tournaments